Self-balancing vehicles for transportation of individuals are known in the art. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,230 B1 and AT299826 (Kamen), typically such vehicles are equipped with two concentric individually driven wheels, spaced apart and with a platform between, onto which the rider of the vehicle may stand facing in the intended fore/aft direction of motion. Gyroscopic and accelerometer sensors detect changes in orientation and motion of the platform and feed information to a motor control system which is programmed to maintain platform orientation horizontal within a certain range by rotating the wheels in any direction, having the effect of aligning the centers-of-gravity of the vehicle and the rider whilst the vehicle is in constant motion. On some types there is an upright handlebar connected to the platform, giving the rider ability to further control the vehicle by leaning sideways, whereby the wheels will rotate at different speeds and/or direction, causing the vehicle to turn.
Another variant of the above described self-balancing is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 8,738,278 B2 (Chen) in which a vehicle has two spaced individually powered wheels, controlled by a motor control system, with a platform between which is split laterally in two halves. Each half of the platform is associated to one wheel, sensors and motor, and corresponds to the position of left and right feet of the rider of the vehicle, whereby the rider can control the relative speed and rotation direction of the two wheels using their feet to tilt the two platform sections relative to each other. One benefit of this type of self-balancing vehicle is the lack of need for an upright handlebar, making the unit smaller and maneuverable without using the hands.
A third type of self-balancing vehicle is based on a single wheel. US2011220427A1 (Chen) discloses a self-balanced vehicle with a large wheel and footrests on either side of the wheel. Friction pads extending upwards from each foot rest are designed to give the rider more stability and comfort by providing support to the inside of the rider's calves.
CN 203581249 and CN 203581250 disclose another type of two wheeled device similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,230, wherein a platform upon which a rider is supported has two wheels located at lateral sides thereof. The rider stands with their center of gravity atop of the platform and does not generally lean laterally. Each of the two wheels is independently suspended to provide the user a more comfortable ride. Upon encountering a typical irregularity in a travel surface, the rider's weight may shift forward or backward suddenly, causing the rider to shift their weight to their toes or their heels, respectively. The vehicle can compensate by accelerating or decelerating to position the vehicle under the rider's center of gravity.
CN 203921066 and CN 204250249 disclose a one-wheeled vehicle wherein a user straddles a wheel and places their feet on foot rests on either side of the wheel. A rider may lean slightly forward or backward to accelerate or decelerate the one-wheeled vehicle. Further, the rider may lean slightly left or right to cause the vehicle to turn as it is moving. In both cases, though, the rider's center of gravity rests generally above the wheel. A suspension couples the foot rests to the wheel and provide a more comfortable ride. Like the vehicle disclosed in CN 203581249, upon encountering a typical irregularity in a travel surface, the rider's weight may shift forward or backward suddenly, causing the rider to shift their weight to their toes or their heels, respectively. The vehicle can compensate by accelerating or decelerating to position the vehicle under the rider's center of gravity.